vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaka Worst
Summary Misaka Worst (Bangai Kotai (Misaka Wāsuto), lit. "Extra Individual") is a clone of Misaka Mikoto produced as part of the newest lineup of Misaka Clones, the Third Season Project developed to succeed the previous Radio Noise Project by eliminating and replacing the previous clone network. Misaka Worst is the first and only known clone to have been produced by the project. She was sent by Academy City to eliminate Last Order and Accelerator during World War III, but the plan failed and she ended up joining forces with Accelerator, who later forced the city to cancel the Third Season Project. Misaka Worst was also designed as the "outlet" for the negative feelings of the Sisters, explaining her vastly different personality to the original and the other clones, as she can express her negative emotions much more easily. While normally unable to be controlled/interfered by Last Order, the administrator of the Misaka Network, due to the implants she received, she can be overridden by sudden surges of negative emotions, as comically shown whenever Last Order feels a strong bout of jealousy. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with steel nails, likely Low 7-C with electricity Name: Misaka Worst Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Less than 1, Biologically and mentally 15-16 Classification: Human, Clone, Level 4 Esper Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Telepathy (As a Misaka Clone, she has access to the Misaka Network, which she can use to communicate with her "Sisters"), limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive nearly any form of electromagnetic wave), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Due to her Esper ability, she can easily withstand other high-voltage attacks like those from a taser) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with steel nails, likely Small Town level with lightning (1/5th as powerful as the original Misaka Mikoto) Speed: Athletic Human, higher burst like movement by exploding oxygen (Can explode oxygen to land safely falling out of a jet, jump 2 meters high and move very fast along the ground), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning Lifting Strength: Above Average human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Athlete level Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Several steel nails Intelligence: High knowledge in combat, given that all information necessary for it was likely installed into her brain like with other Sisters, and she should have access to all the fighting experience gained by any Sister through the Misaka Network Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Radio Noise:' Like all the Sisters, Misaka Worst's ability is known as Radio Noise (Kekkan Denki (Redionoizu), lit. "Flawed Electric"), a subset of the Electromaster (Dengeki Tsukai (Erekutoro Masutā), lit. "Electricity User") ability. Being a copy of Misaka Mikoto, she has the same abilities but to a lesser degree, however unlike the regular Sisters who can go up to 50,000 volts, Worst's maximum voltage is approximately 200,000,000 volts. Unlike the other Sisters, Worst is capable of perceiving electromagnetic waves with her naked eyes, as she doesn't need to use the same special goggles they use. **'Misaka Network:' Unique to the clones with their Radio Noise ability is the faculty to connect to the Misaka Network, a brainwave network formed out of their similar brainwave frequency patterns. With the Misaka Network, the clones can, talk in a quasi-telepathic manner, experience and share the same memories of all the other clones. This shared experiences, as well having the same powers, allows them to boost their abilities and have their faculties used more efficiently. Each clone can willingly withhold information from being passed into the network, though this is seen only after the end of the experiments when they have already established a sort of self-identity that is separate from each other. Unlike the other Sisters, Worst can normally control interference from the Network and Last Order due to implants she received in Academy City before being sent after her. **'Magnetic Steel Nail Rifle:' Worst can use her abilities to propel 2cm steel nails at speeds greater than the speed of sound. It is different from a Railgun in that it doesn't operate on the basis of Fleming’s left-hand rule. **'Oxygen Explosion Dash:' Worst detonates all of the oxygen around her and uses the force of the blast to propel herself at great speeds. She can use this to dash at unnatural speeds, jump incredible heights or even land without a parachute from a moving plane. **'Hacking/Jamming:' Worst's Electromaster abilities are high enough that she can use them to jam wireless signals and interfere with nearby electronics and cameras like Mikoto can. She can even move a cyborg's body against their will by manipulating their control mechanisms. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7